A year has passed
by cazzette
Summary: Martha is confused when the doctors not in the TARDIS and the doctors trying to cope with rembering Rose.
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic so please be nice and review also i dont own anything of Dr who wxcept my kick butt toys

Martha woke up in her room, excited. Every day a new adventure, no day was ordinary with the Doctor. Life was great with the doctor. She got up eagerly, got dressed and headed towards the console room.

When she got there she was very, very confused. There was no Doctor. She headed towards his room to see if he still asleep, she knew that he wouldn't in fact she wasn't sure the Doctor slept. She knocked on his door

"Doctor are you awake" she waited several minutes for a replay then tried to open his door. This she had never done before. In fact she never even seen his room and wondered why. When she couldn't come up with any reasonable answers she tried the handle and it was locked. Martha was confused but mainly scared where was the doctor.

Doctors side

He got up from a dream, he was to familiar with. The day when Rose had left. It had been a year without her. How lonely his year had been. Trying hard not to dwell on his loneliness, he got up he had a promise to keep. He wasn't going to forget Rose Tyler.

He went to one of his many cupboards he had and there she was. Rose one at chirtmas, one before had regenerated and one he took before they "went"to see Elvis. He was smiling remembering how happy they had been. He then went to her room, where very thing reminded the same since she left. He closed his eyes and smelt the air, it still smelled of her. He closed his eyes trying to imagine her there with him and that's when he lost it. He closed her door, locked it and cry-ed. He had not done this in a while, he tried to forget the pain, the hurt. Why did he have to lose the ones he loved again. It wasn't fair.

After an hour and a half he realised he still had things to do. He wrote a quick note to Martha

_Gone out, don't worry. Just getting supplies for the TARDIS. love Doctor._

He went to a florist and then to Rose and Jackie's flat. When he got there he realised how odd it was how very thing reminded the same: Graffiti, the gray buildings and get it so different because he wasn't with his Rose. He went to the flat and left a single, red rose. She would have liked that, then walked away, he just wanted his TARDIS, she would understand.

Marthas side

When she read the note she was angry. it was if he didn't care about her at all. She went back to her room annoyed. Just because she wasn't a blond. He wouldn't treated Rose like this. Why couldn't he stop caring, she was a good person, smart and funny and qiute good looking why couldn't he see that.

Doctors side

When he got to back he slumped on the console rooms chair. It was a good chair, a comfy chair, reliable. His companions seemed to like sleeping on it. He didn't like sleep too much time wested. Then he realised he hadn't seen Martha. Then he felt guilty. He really showed stop treating her like this. If only she could understand he wanted a mate, a friend who could understand what he was feeling, instead of being jealous. He shouldn't have kissed her. But it was his only choice. He knocked on her door. "Martha. I'm sorry. I should have explained before I left. Can I come in?

She knew he sounded bad and thought it was best to let him in, but she opened the door she was shocked. He had been crying eye's red and watery and his great hair a mess. Something was wrong with the Doctor. And suddenly he hugged her crying.


	2. Chapter 2

This should lighten the doom and gloom mood

disclaimer - again I don't own anything Dr who that is only the great RTD and Mr Moffat in the near future.

"Shh, Doctor everything will turn out okay". Leaning in to hug she couldn't believe what he had told her, She now felt so guilty for wishing he'd forget Rose, now she could see she meant frothing after hearing how she saved him, Earth. "I mean nothing is impossible a life with you has shown me that2.

"Thanks Martha, yeah maybe your right. I just wish I could have told her", Hanging his head in shame. He wished he could be as optimistic as Martha he liked that about her, she could dream.

"Doctor". Martha said interrupting the Doctors thoughts when he looked up he saw a very mischievous smile on her face. "I have an idea".

10 minutes later

.. The doctor was saying loudly running away from Martha around the console room.

"It's against the rules, I cant". The doctor sounding very series but also enjoying the jokey chase. But Martha protested, she wont know your you. She couldn't help smiling just change that coat for a t-shirt,suit for jeans and different hair. She'll never be none the wiser." Change my hair, the Doctor shouted as if it was the end of the world, pointing to it do you know how long this takes to do. My coat I couldn't leave her she's one of the best coats I have ever had, it toke a long time to get this geek chic image perfect. Now annoyed at Martha's suggestion.

"It'll be fun, Please, When was the last time we had fun, you like fun." Did you not have fun the other day when we killed that spider that kept trying to eat people said the Doctor. That Martha said in a series voice that was not fun. We could even give you some make-up Martha loving this plan more and more. She used to love dress up as a little girl. The Doctor said as all most reading her thoughts, chasing aliens is fun, saving humans from themselves is fun. Not flipping dressing up like a four year old girl.

Fine, Martha said giving in "And then Rose may never know how you really feel for her". Knowing it was below the belt but might work and when the Doctor said fine, she couldn't help but smile and give him a hug. "But", he said gravely "I'm keeping my sonic screw driver." Martha pulled away from the hug and smiled, and then asked "How long does it take you to do your hair?" The doctor shrugged "No time at all" Then pointing his index finge at Martha "Its the principle".

xxxx

"I look like a thickie,thick,thicko, from thicksvile." Exclaimed the Doctor as he looked at his outfit for the tenth time. "You like a normal human." Martha said rolling her eye's at how fussy he was when it came to clothes. "Yeah, whats your point" the doctor said niff ed trying to fix his flattened and nicely combed hair. "You know" said the Doctor, maybe we could just not do this. "But", Martha protested, "We've spent ages getting you ready".

No listen I think you should give her the letter that way I can have my hair back. The Doctor said gloomily.

Me. Was all Martha could replay. I mean don't you want to see her that was a big piont of the plan. Not understanding why he was so reluctant, "Oh I'll be there to see her just from a distance, That is why I always travel with this".

As he said this he pulled out his opera glasses.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN DR WHO i MEAN IF i DID I WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS, thanks to black eyed peas half way inspiration.

Now Martha's plan had been improved the doctor, he had only one thing to do write the letter. No that's not right, he then said some curse words in Girlfarain, thank Rosssolain that the TARDIS didn't translate Girlfrain for Martha's sake. He felt he had doing this forever why was this so completed. Then he remembered what he felt this morning at it was flowing like water.

_Hi Rose I can't believe I hadn't fought of this before. I love you. I love you my Rose, my fantastic, great Rose. I miss you every day. I miss your eyes, your smile and your soft skin and lips. I think the TARDIS misses you too, she keeps your stuff near by at all times. I hope and want you to have a great life. You were never meant to be a shop girl but I am so glad you were or I'd be dead. I never really thanked you for saving me from myself, you ended all bitterness and haterd because of you I am better person. I am so sorry for letting you go and even though Pete saved you, I should never have put you in danger and if you were trapped with... the Dalke's and the Cybermen I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I nearly died after you left but you again saved me again because you taught me to keep fighting to make sure this world never stopped by the wrong because if I did then what would be point of keeping the void blocked. Even now I'm fighting so our separation wasn't for nothing cause that would kill me. I love you Rose Tyler defender of Pete's world._

_love The Doctor. Then the doctor done something he hadn't done in a long time he signed his name._

The Doctor wiped the tears from his eye's and then put a pictrue of himself wrapped around Rose going to kiss her. Then licked the enveloped. Martha came in twenty minutes later saying ready. She looked around, his room was mad with the carpet covered with very thing a huge wardrobe. He got up and handed her the letter with the most care like if it was dropped it would blow up. On we go, "Oh before I forget here you may need this handing over his physic paper." Doctor, Martha said with awkwardness, what if she doesn't have the letter or what if she opens it before she supposed to. Well the doctor, she was good with instructions, sometimes, he snorted well very now and again, you have to make sure she puts it in her purple jacket pocket. Also I've put this in it a part of a TARDIS key therefore. She wont see it until she has to Martha said with realisation. Though why the purple jacket, Oh it was what she was wearing....... when you know. Well said the doctor ready, yes said Martha nervously. The doctor twiddled with the dails and Allons-y with a small smile and they landed.

Quick quizz said the Doctor as they appered near the main street. Who are you?

Shop invsetor for customer's reviser.

Good said the Doctor, why start with Rose?

Easy we start with the youngest to see how they deal with wok and customer's.

" Now is the important thing cause if I know Rose and I'm pretty sure I do, he said smugly she may kick off what do you do.

"Show physic paper and then deliever the letter and instruction and run like hell."

"Good,good,good. Martha you are almost and I mean it's a big almost as good as me." Good luck and remember don't mention me or the future." He sat down and got out his opera glasses and smiled as he saw a glimpse, he said a sercet prayer, please Martha make this work for me as much as Rose.

xxxxxxxxxx

Martha was nerves she had never done anything like without the Dotor and now he needed her and she wouldn't fail him. "Hello, I am Martha Jones and I ma here to inspect member's of staff to see how well the interact with customer's. "Hem, sure we hadn't heard." "Surprise inspection and well I was hoping to start with a Rose Tyler. Yes right away. Maratha took a breath of relive she hadn't even need the physic paper. It was true act like you own the place and very thing fulls into place. A young girl appeared, I heard you wanted to question me." Martha said yes can you take me to a empty room". Of course said Rose worried she might do or say the wrong thing that was just like her.

Martha sat Rose down, "I don't know how to tell you this but well I am not a shop inspector but I have something important to tell you and well I need you to listen. Rose was shocked what was so important that is women had turned up in sercet.

"Right I have a sercet relative who left this big sercet and I have to open this letter at two years time and very thing will be explained." Martha was sure Rose wasn't buying it but so far so good no scene's were made. One more thing do you own a purple leather jacket. "Yeah I just got it last week". "Look" said Martha can you know put it in your jacket, "right whatever". Rose was sure she was dealing with a nut case and well she didn't want to embarrass her and so she put it in her jacket and Martha was gone. Rose was now sure she was mad and well she went to tell the authorities about her but she was gone, "weird" and went back to the shop.

Martha went running to the TARDIS. She done it and now they had to hope it worked. There she saw the doctor sitting. He looked so sad, " So are you going to ask me if it worked?" The Doctor looked in shock he hadn't even heard her come in, Yeah how did it go? asked thinking the worst.

"Fine she took the letter and I saw put the letter in the jacket and ran for my life." The doctor got up and hugged Martha saying thank you and then suggested they watched films to cheer them up.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for the msiatake in banna story will fix it, Disclaimer i do not own dr who at all. Or do I, nah I dont.**

Rose stormed out the room in anger just grabbing anything foruntly it was purple leather jacket. She sat down and realsied that her jacket was burning up and very heavy and the werde thing was that it was only coming from her left pocket. She was very anxoius though something deep inside her told her to just reach in, and she did gingerly and gave a breathe of relive when she relised that it was a crumpled enlovple.

When she opened it, it glow like the TARDIS and she saw a letter. She had it five,six, maybe seven times before she stopped feeling numb. He loved her, she didn't knew how or when he did thise just wished she could say it back. Then there was the enmortiy of the fact he had wriien his name he trusted her, loved her so much well no words came to mind. Then a thought one thought I will see the Doctor.

They had told her no contact or attempt of contact of any kind but if he could so would she. She pulled out her phone it was the simplest idea and it may work since the Doctor gave her free raoming. She didn't need her pld phone she knew his number from heart his number she pushed the number's down hard wishing this way would work.

It was half past twelve when the ARDIS phone rang and the Doctor ran angerly he had a bad day and he just wanted to go forget. He answered rudly

"Jack if this is you having another sex prank I'm hanging up". "Doctor" said Rose. The doctor nearly collpased.

"Ro..se?

"Yes it's me I got the letter and I'm sirpriesed this worked so easliy I don't know what to say. Except what do you mean by sex pranks?

"Well the last time I got a call this late with Jack comng on does this matter"? The doctor blushing. I love you. That's how he said it kicking himsevle he'd been building up to tht, yeah not the best way.

Rose was shocked he'd said aloud her heart skipped a beat. "I love you to. Now the Doctor smiled and his hearts missed two beats.

"Rose your brilant more tahn brilant I could trace this this and I can have you back for only a, then stopped he realised that might break Rose if h'd levae her again and she may not want to see him, like Sarah she could have moved on. "Only if you want sorry I shouldn't have presummed".

"Doctor yes I want you to come but how long will I have you".

"Twenty four hours then I'll need to leave before it breaks the void down".

"Well be better make the most of it". She knew it would kill her to say goodbye again but some things are wroth having your heart broken for.

"Just don't hang up Allons-y. The TARDIS shocked and bumped and woke Martha up. "What the hell are you doing now Doctor and ran to the consloe with armed with a pillow and a thist.

"Rose I'm coming to get you again" and she giggled.

"Docto are you okay who were you taking to? said Martha worryed. "Martha the doctor turned round "hello, HAPPY NEW DAY". Cause if it weren't for you great Martha Jones my Rose wouldn't have phoned me and I wouldn't be able to fololow her. With that the TARDIS landed. The doctor ran to the doors like a child at chitrmas ruuning to the tree. Martha still confused wonderd out yhe door's to se a confused black man at his late twenty's and a blonde girl smiling giddly. Rose


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own dr who or RTD but that doesn't mean i'm giving up hope.

"Right" said the Doctor immediatly, hugging Rose you two kids, oh wait yous haven't meet right.

"Martha meet Micky but you called call him Ricky or his title on the TARDIS Micky yhe idiot". Nah only kidding and Micky this Martha. Martha blushing fursly getting introduced to to two strangers with her pjmas still on. "Hi" said Martha shly. "Hey was Micky's relpay. "Now here's the plan me and Rose will be together so you two kisds behave okay. Oh no mucking about the TARDIS, Micky you should know why I'll see you in twenty three hours.

"Now, Rose Tyler what I'm taking you out for dinner."

"Really where? Rose asked she hadn't seen him do domestics. I don't know get but I'm thinking dinner, cinema and pf course dancing, not like the last time either." Said the Doctor.

"Well you better get a move on then".

xxxxxx

With help from the phyic paper he got best table on the terrance and it was all free. The doctor hadn't feeel so happy in ahes but now it was time for taking. "How have you been"? "Fine" lied Rose. "come on tell me"said the doctor he loved Rose and didn't like that she felt the need to lie to him. "Okay well for month I didn't talk or leave the house then tryed to break the void, then a cople of months I lost it and had to be sedated for a for four months but now I'm getting better"

"Rose I'm so sorry maybe I shouldn't be doing this I don't want you to be hurt anymore." "No your not hurting cause I know I cant have you anymore but that doesnt mean we cant make the most of today". "Doctor" there was something in the letter I don't understand you siad you nearly died, and I know you dont die? Rose ened the scentance there. The Doctor took her hand I nearly killed myself there was this person who showed up right afder I said goodbye and well this alien in but I chose to saty in the water even afder neccasry because you were gone and for the first time I couldn't see a point but Donna, the women hwo showed up stopped me". They hugged each othr both realsing they were both broken afder that day in Norway. Afder all ockward qustions were asked and answered they were having a ball. Afder dinner they went around verywhere looking for a cinmea. Then they found a small one and they were showing old Charlie chaplin both went in afder an hour they left the place in a fit of giggles. "Now we've had dinner, we just left the cinmea where next. The doctor was drunk, he didn't like he wasn't like most timelords that could 99% achool and still not be drunk and all ne needed was five glasses was gone and he was away. "Dancing" shouted Rose. "You promised me dancing" Oh yes so I did. They found a club which was alterntive which started playing "ball room blitz".

"Rose rember when you said I was a punk with a bit of rockafilly, weeellll you were right, now were gonna danve like whn swe saw Elivis. " Doctor we never saw Elivis you took me to England for the corantion. "It doesn't matter just dance like the way you would at Elivis" though it would clash the dance was perfect for the song and were given the whole floor. Afder five songs they were appuled and they left they only had six hours left.

They ended up at Rose's house now the doctor was totallhy smashed, and Rose was also.

"Welcome to the mansion.

"Wow it's way bigger than that estae house but I bet it isn't bigger in the inside". They both broke out into giggles and went in to the house. Rose was excited " wanna show you something"

"Oh yeah what" and she took him to a room at the very top of the hosue and opened the door and inside was a replc of the TARDIS console room. "Rose your amzing". "I know" she giggled. Then she went up and kissed the doctor. He kissed her back. There kiss was full of passion and love. Couple minutes later they pulled back smiling, they were back together finaly. "Rose Tyker I oove you". "I love you to and said his name.

She dragged him to her room and kissed him more. Now they were on the bed and the doctor was nervers. "Rose are yoiur sure it's not safe I mean you can pregant nothing will work to top that hppening" Shh said Rose can we please just hjave today without thinking about the consequnces? "Yes" said the doctor and for once he did what he wanted

**What Micky and Martha did**.

Well what do you wanna do I mean if you want" Said Martha reculant to be left on her own. "Well he said I wanna see the TARDIS again.

"You traveled with the Doctor?yeah but I chose to satay here, I wasn't just a tin dog you know. Martha didn't know what he was on about but nodded, "So did you have a room and stuff yeah" I'll show you he showed Marytha his room which was excactly the same, with a larage book on the bed."

"Oh I forgot about this" lifting the book from the bed, smiling.

"What is it asked Martha. "It's a photo album I was making, wanna see"?

"Sure".

10 minutes later

Martha laughing. "That was the Doctor but how... just look at those ears."

"He regerantes changes when his body is sick, then he said oh look there's is at Wales. "Who is that smiling pointing to captain Jack Harness. "Oh that's Jack, captain Jack, very charming, arrangont and full of blue jokes. "I bet he is" said Martha. Then she turned over there was a picture of Rose dressed as a dinner lady and Micky in a skirt and a tin dog.

"Why were you im a skirt and Rose as a dinner lady. Well Rose was working at a school for as a dinner lady, the doctor tought physics."

And you? said Maryha I was reserching and well I scremaed when I opened this cupbord of vacum sucked rats and the doctor made piut this on me as Rose pinned me down, so we dressed up, as you can see in the next pic with Sarah jane and the doctor in bat wings.

Martha was relived she alway's thought the doctor was a very strange man and know she had the picture's to prove it."

Afder that they went and watched loads of films and fell asleep on the couch.

**Back to Rose and the Doctor**

They had an hour left but they didn't care both were exstatic.

The doctor was very much shocked just like Rose. "Well that was new".

Rose was asleep on his chest her breathing was in rythme with his heart, he didn't want to wake her up but he needed to say goodbye properly this time. "Rose sweet heart it's neary time I go.

"Oh let me sleep. Oh wait yeah sorry thought you were mum or somethin. "Really hope not afder what we've just done". They both laughed and then the dreaded question rose up. "How long left"? About forty minutes what do you wanna do"? Get dressed said Rose. "Why" asked the doctor raising one eye-brow. Cause I don't to be naked in front of Martha and Micky. "You were naked infront of Queen Victoria. Stated the doctor with sly grin."Yeah alway's wanted to ask if you saw me naked and you still owe me a tenner." The doctor now dressing himself " I have no money rember so how can I give you a tenner when I don't even have 50p." You alway's were a cheap date".

They were both dressed and heading to the TARDIS. Do you wanna go inside, she misses you. I miss her taking. You can hear her? The doctor know confused. Yeah just afder bad wolf, she didn't say much but still she was very calming. Yeah she is do you want to. "I don't know afer some hestation yeah so I can say goodbye. When she enterd it was a shock she walked around it smiling at all the memory's and started crying. The doctor ran towards her in a hug. "I am so sorry I shouldn't have. I didn't want ot hurt you..again. "Nah I'll be fine just me being a stupid hoermanl ape. Then they herd foot steps.

"Oh your back Micky showed me his room and guess what we found."

"No idea what" The doctor said. Oi shut you what this said Martha and the TARDIS made copies handing out the photoalbum's with some pic's of me and Mic in there hope you don't mind.

"It was meant to be a present but I left before but before we all leave we should have a group picture. The doctor and Rose where vey happy this was the best thing they'd ever been given. So ten minutes before they depated had each in silly faces and signed each other's photo's and they all said goodbye but it wasn't as bad some how because they all felt this werde feeling they'd meet agin even when it wasn't possiable.

The doctor left Rose again and she stayed to hear the whizzing whump noise of the TARDIS one last time. She hugged into Micky and he took her home echanging stories of there night. In the TARDIS the doctor flipping through the picture's and saw Martha and Micky wearing his coat with a sonic screw driver acting like the doctor but with what he thought were to be sexy cover shot's. He giggled and went to bed.

**Four weeks later**

Rose didn't know what to do, she never told her mum about the doctor because she knew it would hurt her not seing him again. Jackie really did like the Doctor he'd madeRose brilant and she was sure the doctor actual like Jackie, a little. Know she had to because she was pregammt. The doctor had warned her but she was happy because she had a part of him and she was keeping it.


End file.
